Serial Rapist Neji
by bellpickle
Summary: Neji is accused of assaulting his fellow teammates and the Hyuuga begins to believe that he is the only sane one of the village.


The sky was blue, there was not a cloud in the sky and the sun hung happily above him, yet the winds were cold and there were no birds happily chirping from the treetops on that bright morning. Neji should have seen this as a bad omen, a sign of things to come, but he was feeling rather jolly from finally recovering from the injuries he received during the Chuunin Exam, so he took no notice of it.

He was heading towards Gai's house. Earlier, his sensei had asked if he could drop by and Neji agreed. He figured that his mentor only wanted to congratulate him on recovering. However, Gai had a serious look on his face when he answered the door.

"Neji, please come in," he said, gesturing towards the couch in his living. Neji walked inside and took a seat. Gai sat down next to him. Neji frowned when he glanced at the table in front of him. Gai normally made tea when there were visitors, but now there was none. Neji was still feeling rather jolly and decided that his sensei had just run out of tea bags. Gai turned to face him.

"Neji, I know that you're in the springtime of youth and you have certain urges to do certain things," Gai started. Neji raised an eyebrow. Where was he getting at? Gai sighed and decided to cut to the chase.

"TenTen called me last night and told me that you tried to rape her. Neji, this isn't the way to handle your-"

"_Excuse me?_" Neji interrupted. Whatever jolliness he had before had just dropped off the face of the earth.

"I didn't believe it at first, but then Lee told me that you attacked him as well! For the love of youth, Neji, he's bedridden!"

Neji's jaw dropped.

"Lee? Why would I even want to touch Lee?" Neji asked and jumped off the couch in outrage.

"Neji, relax."

"What did I do to deserve this? I've always worked hard! Now, you think I'm _working_ something else and I-"

"Neji!" Gai yelled, "Calm down! You don't want to do anything you'll regret later!"

Neji only stared at his mentor.

"You're my sensei! You know me! How could you believe their lies?"

"Come to Lee's room at the hospital tomorrow at noon. We'll sort out everything then."

Gai pushed Neji out of his house and shut the door. Neji glared at the door and wondered why this was happening to him.

When Neji visited the hospital the next day, not only was his team, but Sasuke, Naruto and their sensei were there as well. Lee was propped up to a sitting position, his face buried into his hands as he wept. As soon as Neji had come in, TenTen hid behind Gai, refusing to look at him. The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow at the others and wondered why they were there. Naruto glared at him, while Sasuke looked indifferent.

Gai cleared his throat and said, "Kakashi called me a few hours after you visited and told me what you did to Sakura. I thought that after the talk we had, you would know better. I'm disappointed in you."

Lee wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at Neji.

"Neji, I know that you didn't mean to hurt me. You're just confused an-and I understand," Lee said with a shaky smile.

Neji gaped.

"Are you _insane_?" Neji yelled and Lee's smile fell and he bowed his head, the tears threatening to fall again.

"You assaulted Lee?" asked Sasuke, "You must be really desperate."

Neji would have thrown himself at the Uchiha, if Lee hadn't burst into tears and broken the tension.

"You bastard!" screamed Naruto, "How dare you lay your filthy hands on Sakura-chan! Prepare for the beating of your life!"

Naruto charged at Neji and the older boy went into his fighting stance, eager for a rematch, but a hand grabbed Naruto's collar and dragged him back next to Sasuke. Naruto struggled and Kakashi sighed, refusing to let go of the furious boy.

"Naruto, fighting will only make things worse in this situation."

Naruto sighed and gave up.

"Sakura didn't come with us because she's still recovering from yesterday," Kakashi said, his tone serious, "Neji, you need to control your sexual frustrations before you hurt anyone else."

TenTen suddenly began sobbing and Gai pat her on the back.

"Oh, Neji! How _could_ you? I thought we were friends!" she cried. Lee's weeping grew louder, Kakashi sighed once more, Naruto glared and Sasuke looked annoyed.

They were mad. They were all absolutely mad. For a moment, Neji considered leaving the village. Being a missing-nin couldn't possibly be worse than what was happening to him now.

Then, a long, white haired man burst into the room. His skin was tanned and he had red markings underneath his eyes.

"Jiraiya-sama?" Gai asked, "What brings you here?"

"There's been a misunderstanding," Jiraiya stated.

Really, Neji thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Orochimaru visited yesterday. With the help of one of his lackeys, he transformed into Neji as he molested your students."

"So, Neji didn't do it?" Lee asked, his eyes shining with hope.

Jiraiya shook his head and Lee beamed.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt us, Neji!" TenTen exclaimed, also beaming.

"Wait a minute," Neji said, "Who's Orochimaru? Why would he transform into me, of all people?"

"And why would he molest Lee?" Sasuke asked, looking truly puzzled.

Gai laid a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Enough, Neji. Let's leave before you do anything more."

"What did _I_ do?" Neji demanded, but Gai only shook his head and led his student back to the Hyuuga compound.

-END-

I love Neji, really I do.


End file.
